Love Brother Story  3rd Story
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Kali ini Kyuhyun. Ia membantu seorang adik kelas yang sedang galau karena hyungnya adalah seorang… Tapi, Kyuhyun sangat yakin, kalau seorang dongsaeng tetap harus menpercayai hyungnya apapun yang terjadi dan dalam kebohongan apapun. 3rd Story update...


**Love Brother Story**

**3****rd**** Story :: Believe Your Hyung!**

…

Cast :: Leeteuk – Donghae – Kyuhyun

Co-Cast :: Kim Taemin – Kim Jonghyun

Genre :: Family – Friendship – Hurt

Summary :: Kali ini Kyuhyun. Ia membantu seorang adik kelas yang sedang galau karena hyungnya adalah seorang… Tapi, Kyuhyun sangat yakin, kalau seorang dongsaeng tetap harus menpercayai hyungnya apapun yang terjadi dan dalam kebohongan apapun.

Disclaimer :: TeukHaeKyu adalah member Super Junior yang berada di bawah pipmpinan SMent. Tapi, semuanya kembali pada penciptanya, termasuk author.

Hi, vieh telat yaa… Mian… Kali ini, tentang Kyuhyun. Dengan story yang teramat sangat pendek. Pendek banget malahan. Gak apa-apa yaa… Typos? Abal? Gaje? Mianhae jeongmal…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pov :: Kyuhyun

.

.

Seoul High School. Disanalah aku bersekolah. Um, aku adalah murid yang cukup berprestasi. Nilai-nilai pelajaranku terbilang sangat bagus. Aku adalah siswa terpintar, apalagi di bidang matematika. Itu kata sonsaengnim dan teman-temanku.

Kemampuanku terus meningkat. Tapi sayangnya, hyungku yang pertama tidak melihatnya. Andai ia tau akan prestasiku, ia pasti akan memelukku senang.

Aku merindukan senyuman hyungku. Aku merindukan pelukan hyungku. Aku merindukan teguran lembut hyungku. Aku merindukan semuanya. Hyungku, Leeteuk hyung.

Sangat menyakitkan melihat hyungku hanya terbaring menutup mata. Dan sangat menyakitkan ketika aku bicara dengannya, hyungku malah diam. Lebih menyakitkan lagi, disaat aku membutuhkannya, hyungku itu justru tidak ada.

Tapi salah siapa? Salahku sendiri… Ya, salahku dan Donghae hyung…

Menyesal. Hanya kata itu yang membuatku yang membuatku dan Donghae hyung berubah. Karena sikap kami dulu, orang terpenting dalam hidup kami menjadi seperti sekarang. Antara hidup dan mati.

Aku ingin hyungku bangun. Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunnya dan juga hari kelulusanku akan datang. Aku ingin Teukie hyung melihatku di hari kelulusanku nanti.

Mungkinkah itu terjadi? Setelah apa yang kami lakukan padanya?

…

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai dua tempat anak-anak kelas 1. Sepi. Tentu saja, semua siswa sedang menghadiri bazar buku, sebagian sedang nongkrong sambil makan di kantin. Aku sih ingin mencari tempat sepi. Aku ingin bermain PSP, biasalah, bermain games. Donghae hyung sudah bilang tentangku kan? Hhehe… Aku punya satu PSP, ini adalah hadiah dari Leeteuk hyung ketika aku berulang tahun di usia ketujuh.

Okee, tempat sepi…

Semua kelas terlihat sepi. Tapi tunggu, ada seseorang di kelas dance. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya. Hm, kecil sekali tubuhnya itu. Anak kelas satu ya.. Kalau aku tebak, anak kelas satu, kecil, di kelas dance.. Ah, Kim Taemin!

"Heyo! Sedang apa sendirian di kelas dance?" Tanyaku mengagetkannya. Aku langsung duduk di kursi kosong didampingnya sambil memainkan PSP-ku. "Mianhae, mengagetkanmu, Kim Taemin.." Lanjutku tersenyum.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan bingung menatapku. "Ah, Kyuhyun sunbae. Kenapa disini? Kenapa tau namaku?" Taemin kecil itu kelihatan bingung.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau itu gampang dikenali, si kecil imut plus jago dance." Tanganku , masih setia memijit tombol-tombol PSP-ku. "Dan aku lagi nyari tempat yang sepi sekarang." Mataku masih terfokus pada layar PSP. "Tunggu! Kenapa tau namaku?"

"Ahahahaaa.. Kau itu pintar sunbae. Siapa yang gak mengenali sunbae di sekolah ini?" Terdengar ia tersenyum kecil. Tapi, nada senyumannya sedikit dipaksakan.

"Seterkenal itukah aku?" Ujarku sedikit narsis. "Kau ada masalah, Taemin-ah?" Kuhentikan aktifitasku bermain game dan memandang kearahnya.

Kulihat raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Wae, Taemin-ah?"

"Sunbae, apa sunbae punya hyung?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya ada masalah antara Taemin dan hyungnya, mungkin.

Aku mengangguk tersenyum sambil menatap lurus kedepan. "Ya, aku punya dua hyung. Dan aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua." Jawabku bangga.

"Wae? Kenapa sunbae menyayangi hyung sunbae?" Polos sekali wajahnya itu.

"Karena aku tau kalau mereka juga menyayangiku…" Sedikit sedih juga saat aku bicara seperti itu.

"Darimana sunbae tau kalau hyung sunbae menyayangi sunbae?" Tanyanya. Haish, rasanya seperti diinterogasi.

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Dari sikap dan perhatian mereka. Tapi tanpa diperhatikanpun, seorang hyung sudah pasti menyayangi dongsaengnya, itu wajib dan pasti."

Yaa, karena Teukie hyung dan Donghae hyung adalah sosok yang seperti itu.

"Kalau hyung sunbae berbohong tentang sesuatu dari sunbae, apa sunbae masih yakin kalau hyung sunbae menyayangi sunbae?" Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Haish… Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kim Taemin? Tentu saja aku yakin kalau hyungku menyayangiku. Aku sudah bilang, seorang hyung sudah pasti akan menyayangi dongsaengnya. Sekalipun ia berbohong, pasti ada alasan logis untuk itu!" Aku sedikit membentak. Aku kesal. Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mempertanyakan kasih sayang seorang hyung.

Kulihat Taemin yang menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Apakah ia menangis? Apa karena aku yang membentaknya? "Mianhae, Taemin-ah…"

Kusentuh bahunya pelan. "Wae, Taemin-ah?"

"Apakah jika ternyata hyung sunbae berbohong tentang identitasnya yang seorang mafia, sunbae akan tetap menyayanginya? Percaya padanya?" Tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

MWO? Ma-Mafia? Apa hyungnya seorang mafia?

Kutarik Taemin kedalam pelukanku dan kudekap tubuhnya sebentar. Tangisnya meledak didalam dekapanku. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini?

"Taemin-ah, waeyo?"

"Hyungku.. Hyungku seorang mafia. Dan, dan dia menyembunyikannya dariku. Dia berbohong. Di jahat.." Teriaknya dengan tangis yang masih meledak.

Kulepas pelukanku. "Apa kau yakin tentang itu?"

Taemin menatapku sesenggukan. "Ne, aku yakin. Aku melihat kartu identitas mafia-nya dua hari yang lalu." Ucapnya. "Dan setelah itu, aku tidak menemuinya lagi. Aku marah karena hyungku berbohong." Lanjutnya.

"BABBO!"

Kulihat Taemin yang menatapku bingung.

"Kau babbo! Kau langsung pergi tidak menemuinya tanpa mendengar penjelasannya. Sungguh babbo.." Ujarku.

"Tapi, sunbae.."

"Kau akan menyesal saat terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada hyungmu nanti.."

"M-mwo?" Taemin kelihatan bingung.

Aku tersenyum getir. "Jangan hidup sepertiku. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah hyung yang paling memperhatikanku mengalami hal yang buruk." Aku menarik nafas pelan. "Jangan sampai kau bertanya, kenapa penyesalan selalu datang setelah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Sunbae…"

"Hyungku koma, sudah enam bulan lebih hyungku menutup mata. Dan kau tau, itu karena kami egois sebagai dongsaengnya." Ucapku. Rasa penyesalan itu muncul lagi. Kulihat Taemin yang masih menatapku.

Aku tersenyum. "Percayalah. Percayalah tentang apa yang dilakukannya. Pasti ada satu alasan logis disitu. Percayalah pada hyungmu. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, seorang hyung pasti menyayangi dongsaengnya, jangan pernah mempertanyakan itu. Kau akan menyesal saat hyungmu tidak di sampingmu dan tidak tersenyum padamu. Selamanya, percayalah pada hyungmu, karena apapun yang dilakukannya dan diperintahkannya adalah benar dan yang terbaik." Mataku berkaca-kaca, akupun baru menyadari hal itu. Dan aku sangat bodoh…

Leeteuk hyung… Donghae hyung… Yang kukatakan itu benar, kan? Apa ada yang salah? Sebagai dongsaeng, aku harus bersikap seperti itu kan?

Air mata Temin masih mengalir. "Sunbae…" Dan aku hanya tersenyum.

Brak! "Taemin-ah!" Teriak seseorang masuk ke kelas dance dan menghampiriku dan Temin. Kini, orang tinggi berwajah sangar namun dengan tatapan lembut nan hangat itu berada di depan Taemin.

Taemin berdiri. Wajahnya sangat kaget. "J-Jonghyun hyung?" Ucapnya terbata. Jadi itu hyungnya Taemin?

Grep!

Jonghyun memeluk Taemin erat. Keduanya menangis. "Babboya! Aku mencarimu… Aku mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"Hyuuung…"

Okee,, sepertinya ini akan pada masalah pribadi mereka. Aku melankahkan kakiku menjauhi mereka keluar dari kelas ini. Biarkan mereka berdua berbicara^^…

Hyung-deul.. Apa yang aku katakan pada Taemin tadi sudah benar? 'Percaya Pada Hyung'. Sebagai dongsaeng, aku harus seperti itu, kan?

Yah… Aku sangat percaya pada hyung. Aku percaya hyung selamanya. Aku sudah tau rasanya akibat tidak mempercayai 'kasih sayang' hyung yang sangat nyata, hingga hyung menjadi seperti sekarang.

Maaf karena penyesalanku terlambat…

Aku teringat lagi tentang mereka. Taemin dan hyungnya. Tadi, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jonghyun kepada Taemin. Kapan Teukie hyung akan memelukku lagi, seperti dulu?

Hyung, jeongmal bogoshipoooo… Y.Y

Open your eyes, my angel… I will change my life, I will keep and protect hyung-deul, forever…

Open your eyes, hyung… Jebal…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

3rd Story Ending ~

Yay! kenapa story ini pendek sekali.

Haish…

Masih pada mau mereview kah?

Maaf gak ada review balasan…

4th story, secepatnya…

Gomawoo^^


End file.
